


A Shot Of Tequila

by Kahekili, WhosThatMary



Series: In Case Of Fire [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU, como eu ja disse nao sei usar essas tags direito, e danca, e mais nico fofoso, hell yeah, mais sexo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahekili/pseuds/Kahekili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosThatMary/pseuds/WhosThatMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''O moreno sentiu seu sangue gelar no mesmo momento em que arregalava os olhos. Elevou seu rosto apenas um pouco da tela de seu DS e pôde ver que o homem ali parado era Jason Grace, seu stripper bombeiro, e que o menino que acabara de falar era o latino que o deixara entrar nos bastidores naquela noite. Ao seu lado estava também o garoto que havia rebolado em Percy no club e mais dois garotos que ele não reconhecera, ou não se lembrava de tê-los visto.</p><p>O moreno engoliu em seco e começou a se afastar devagar em direção ao corredor. Com sorte ele poderia sair pela porta dos fundos sem que ninguém o visse e assim pouparia o grande constrangimento que sentiria a se ver reconhecido pelos strippers. Ele estava quase passando pelo umbral da cozinha, podia até mesmo sentir o gostinho da liberdade, quando uma voz o impediu.</p><p>– Nico, onde está indo? – Hazel o chamou.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot Of Tequila

A chuva caia torrencialmente sobre a cobertura de um dos maiores prédios do centro de Washington. Nico estava jogado em seu pufe favorito, concentrado em matar o inimigo, ignorando a presença maciça das meninas que não paravam de tagarelar e soltar gritinhos. Incrivelmente ele não sabia como seu apartamento havia se tornando o lugar escolhido para aquela reunião. Provavelmente devia parar de entregar cópias da chave de sua casa para seus amigos, incluindo sua irmã, que provavelmente fora a idealizadora daquele motim.

– Eu não acredito que vai se casar com ele! – Nico escutou uma delas dizer em tom de bronca.

– Ei! – rebateu uma morena de olhos azuis. – Não é como se fosse pecado.

– Ele é sete anos mais velho que você! – a loira completou.

– Ele é gostoso! – a segunda respondeu como se fosse obvio. – Enfim, eu chamei vocês aqui para outra coisa. – um sorriso amplo se abriu em seus lábios. – Quero falar com vocês sobre a minha despedida de solteira.

As garotas ficaram em silencio por um momento e logo depois deram gritinhos de alegria, com exceção de Reyna, a morena de roupa roxa corava encabulada com a ideia de uma festa como as dos filmes.

– Você chamou os melhores strippers, não é? Diga-me que chamou os melhores strippers! – Hazel perguntou ansiosa, batendo palminhas.

– Sim! – Thalia riu. – Vai ser a melhor despedida de solteira que vocês já foram, eu prometo!

– Gostosos de cueca! – berrou Piper comemorando junto às outras, com exceção de Reyna que, no entanto, continuava corando encabulada.

Nico finalmente parecendo perceber o que estava acontecendo, pausou o jogo e se virou para o grupinho histérico, onde muitas já cochichavam sobre os corpos sarados e possíveis fantasias que eles usariam, olhando fixamente para Thalia e sua irmã.

– E, hã... – ele começou levantando a mão que segurava o controle, como se pedisse a palavra. – Por que isso me envolve?

– Ah... Niquinho... Você vai vir com a gente. – a morena de olhos azuis o encarou sorrindo malignamente. – Na verdade eu e Bia estávamos pensando em usar o seu apartamento para isso. É o mais espaçoso de todos!

A cor do moreno sumiu antes de seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho.

– Nem pensar! – bradou. – Minha casa não é lugar para essas... Essas... Essas coisas!

As meninas riram vendo o garoto corar de raiva e vergonha.

– Nico, meu querido, meu amor... – começou Bianca enquanto se sentava ao lado dele e o abraçava. – Nós já marcamos com os strippers esse endereço, não dá pra desmarcar.

– Claro que dá!

– Não, não dá. – Thalia rebateu. – Eu estou dizendo que não dá e que nossa festinha será aqui e que é bom que você esteja presente ou eu o torturarei o resto da minha vida!

O moreno a olhou com fogo nos olhos, travando uma guerra com ela dessa forma. As outras meninas observavam àquilo esperando para ver quem seria o primeiro a desistir. Thalia geralmente ganhava de todos em uma discussão quando jogava aquele olhar gélido tão característico de sua família. Ninguém a vencia em uma batalha de olhares, a não ser por Nico e seu brilho mortal que vinha aprimorando desde os dez anos. Os dois eram imbatíveis contra o resto do grupo, e quando resolviam discutir um com o outro, era como ver um duelo de gigantes.

– Ele não vai desistir. – sussurrou Hazel para Reyna.

– Aposto vinte nele. – respondeu a outra.

– Trinta na Thalia. – Annabeth entrou.

– Fechado. – responderam as outras duas.

Piper olhou as três meninas como se discordasse do que falavam e logo se levantou do sofá indo se sentar ao lado do garoto. Ela acariciou seus cabelos e sorriu docemente, como sempre fazia quando queria alguma coisa de alguém.

– Nico, por favor. – pediu com os olhos brilhantes. – Meu apartamento, eu divido com Reyna e é apertado. Annabeth mora com Percy e ele não pode nem sonhar com strippers na casa dele. Hazel, Bia e Thalia vivem na antiga casa dos seus pais e você não quer que as lembranças deles sejam manchadas, quer?

Nico suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

– Viu? Esse é o único lugar que temos. – continuou ela enquanto permanecia fazendo o carinho nos cabelos negros.

– Por que não alugam um salão ou coisa do tipo?

Thalia bufou.

– Porque isso vai ser uma festa com strippers. Ninguém pode ficar sabendo ou ver isso! – disse de forma grossa.

Nico a olhou querendo jogá-la pela varanda de sua casa.

– Se continuar nessa ignorância eu vou desconsiderar a fala de Piper e expulsar todas vocês da minha casa.

A morena bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Você é impossível!

– Não mesmo, Cara de Pinheiro! – rebateu se levantando. – Você quem chegou à minha casa achando ser dona de tudo e colocando todos para dentro sem nem ao menos me pedir. – ele desligou a televisão e o vídeo game sem nem se importar em salvar o progresso do jogo. – Talvez eu pudesse aceitar deixar você usar meu apartamento para sua festinha se você usasse um tom mais humilde, mas com essa sua petulância você só conseguiu fazer com que eu me estressasse e negasse. Agora, você pode, por favor, sair da minha casa.

As seis meninas olharam chocadas para o moreno. Ele nunca havia agido daquela forma com nenhuma delas, nem mesmo com Thalia em seus piores dias. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que hoje os seus amigos fossem tão abusados, achando que poderiam fazer qualquer coisa consigo e que não receberiam nenhuma bronca ou coisa do tipo em retorno.

– E-eu... – Thalia gaguejou desconcertada.

– Uau! – Reyna soltou de onde estava sentada. – Eu estava esperando para ver o dia que isso ia acontecer.

Nico olhou para ela, tentando manter a pose séria, mas logo sorriu.

– Tirou minha legitimidade, Reyna! – resmungou manhoso. – É por isso que vocês vivem abusando de mim. Já não basta Percy que acha que é dono do Michael.

– Michael? – perguntou Piper com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Meu Play Station 3. – explicou como se fosse óbvio.

Annabeth e Hazel riram e Thalia revirou os olhos.

– Não deviam se surpreender. – Bianca disse com um sorriso divertido. – Ele tem o Michael, o Caleb, o Liam, o Scott... – ela sorriu. – Eu posso continuar.

– Isso tudo são vídeo games? – questionou Hazel.

O sorriso de Bianca aumentou.

– Não... – disse lentamente. – Os nomes incluem os celulares, tablets, portáteis, notebooks...

– Ok, chega! – mandou o garoto.

Piper se levantou e se colocou a frente dele, segurando seus ombros com um toque quase maternal.

– Deixe-nos fazer aqui, por favor. – pediu piscando os olhos. – Eu prometo te apresentar um amigo meu. Ele é gay e viciado em jogos como você.

Nico a olhou chocado.

– Eu não quero conhecer seu amigo! – respondeu nervoso. – Eu só quero que a minha casa não vire um antro de sem-vergonhice.

– Você está falando como a avó do Frank. – resmungou Hazel.

O moreno a encarou com os olhos em chamas.

– Desculpa se eu não quero homens tirando a roupa na minha sala para o prazer sexual de vocês! – resmungou fazendo bico.

– Desculpado. – respondeu Bianca enquanto se levantava. – Devo acreditar que você concordou?

Nico suspirou cansado e olhou para a porta de vidro que mostrava toda uma colcha de luzes que era a cidade de Washington naquela noite. Ele ainda podia dizer não, podia bater o pé e se negar a ajudar elas, mas ele sabia que isso seria ir contra a sua própria natureza em sempre fazer de tudo por seus amigos. Com um balançar de cabeça para responder a pergunta de sua irmã, ele deu início a uma série de gritinhos animados e pulinhos por todo o apartamento enquanto os planos se iniciavam sobre o que iriam comprar e onde os strippers poderiam fazer o show.

Um mês e meio depois ele estava ali, no mesmo lugar, vendo seus móveis da sala fora do lugar, arranjados para acomodar todos os convidados. Foi com muita discussão, e chantagem por parte de Annabeth, que ele deixou moverem as coisas e rearrumarem o lugar. Claro que ele retirou todos os seus bebês da sala e, inclusive, limpou a estante de jogos para evitar qualquer dano com seus preciosos. Todos os artigos de colecionador, junto com os seus games e aparelhos, foram movidos para o quarto onde geralmente guardava as coisas mais raras que possuía, e trancados com chave e cadeado para evitar que qualquer um chegasse perto deles.

Toda aquela loucura, para desagrado do moreno, começou pela manhã, com Rachel chegando com dois homens à tira colo para instalarem um poste de pole dance. Nico, obviamente, queria arrancar a cabeça das meninas por quererem furar seu chão e teto e as fez jurar que deixariam tudo da mesma forma que antes ou ele nunca mais as ajudaria em nada. Inclusive em distrair os noivos/namorados com novos jogos para que elas fossem às compras.

Três horas depois Piper apareceu com uma enorme caixa nos braços com as bebidas e Hazel à suas costas com várias sacolas com os ingredientes para os dinks. Elas conversavam sobre o barman que haviam contratado e sobre como ele era extremamente bonito e gostoso. Nico queria bater sua cabeça na parede ao escutar aquele debate.

Mais duas horas, e Rachel apareceu com Silena, cheia de coisas para a decoração do apartamento. Luzes foram instaladas, tecidos brancos e transparentes pendurados pelo lugar e várias velas e pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhados no chão e nas mesas. O moreno já estava pensando que aquilo viraria um motel com tantas decorações “afrodisíacas”.

A partir desse momento o entra e sai em seu apartamento se tornou insuportável e ele preferiu se esticar em seu banheiro privado a continuar fazendo parte daquela maluquice. Ele estava muito bem em sua banheira, pensando no próximo jogo que testaria para a Quantic Dream, quando uma música alta e rápida soou pelo apartamento. O garoto abriu os olhos assustado e saiu da água, já se enrolando em uma toalha. Em dois segundos ele chegou à sala onde Piper e Rachel rebolavam num pequeno palco montado enquanto bebiam alguma coisa azul em uma taça de boca larga. Num canto afastado Bianca e Annabeth conversavam com Thalia – que estava vestida divinamente – ao mesmo tempo em que Silena e Hazel riam de alguma coisa no celular.

Com um suspiro resignado ele puxou a menina mais próxima, sua irmã, e gritou por cima da música para que ela abaixasse o volume. Bianca somente riu e negou com a cabeça enquanto se afastava. Ao longe o moreno conseguiu escutar o grito de “vai vestir uma roupa”. Trincando o maxilar e se arrependendo de ter dito sim naquela noite em que elas se reuniram ali, voltou para o quarto onde escolheu vestes da coleção negra que tinha ao seu dispor.

Uma calça jeans escura, all stars velhos, camiseta preta e um suéter, que deveria pertencer a Percy, mas que nunca saíra de seu armário foi o que compôs seu look, o deixando ainda menor do que já era pelo agasalho largo e ainda mais invisível pelas cores sóbrias em um apartamento escurecido pela falta de luz.

O moreno saiu do quarto, pegando seu Nintendo DS na cômoda, e seguiu para sala, onde se fundiu com a parede perto das portas de vidro da varanda que estavam escondidas por cortinas negras que garantiriam a privacidade naquela noite. Ele realmente estava entretido com seu jogo, tentando não ligar para Piper e Silena tentando dançar no pole dance se forma sensual, ou para Annabeth e Reyna o criticando por estar “dando uma de nerd” com deu vídeo game, ou para Thalia que tinha acabado de entornar vodka em seu sofá, ou até mesmo para Bianca que acabará de beijar Rachel na boca. Ele estava muito bem tentando vencer aquele match contra o Marshtomp.

Vários minutos se passaram em que as meninas se entupiram de mais álcool, agora sendo fornecido pelo recém-chegado barman, e pequenos petiscos, até que a campainha soou alertando aos que se encontravam ali dentro da chegada dos strippers. Nico nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de desviar o olhar de seu jogo. Foi Thalia quem se levantou do sofá para atender a porta e receber os homens.

– Então... – começou Hazel assim que eles entraram. – Vocês são os caras super quentes que vão alegrar a noite?

Eles riram.

– Pode se dizer que sim. – uma voz grossa devolveu.

O moreno, ainda concentrado no jogo, teve a sensação de conhecer aquela voz de algum lugar, mas estava quase acabando com o seu inimigo no Pokemon e não iria olhar até que acabasse.

– Você deve ser o Relâmpago. – Thalia sugeriu. Nico, outra vez, sentiu um breve incomodo, tentando se lembrar de onde tinha ouvido falar naquele nome. – O melhor stripper da boate.

– O próprio. – uma voz diferente disse. – Mas cuidado, ele é meio safado. Há uns meses atrás ele catou um nerd da plateia e o traçou no camarim. Muito selvagem essa criança aqui.

O moreno sentiu seu sangue gelar no mesmo momento em que arregalava os olhos. Elevou seu rosto apenas um pouco da tela de seu DS e pôde ver que o homem ali parado era Jason Grace, seu stripper bombeiro, e que o menino que acabara de falar era o latino que o deixara entrar nos bastidores naquela noite. Ao seu lado estava também o garoto que havia rebolado em Percy no club e mais dois garotos que ele não reconhecera, ou não se lembrava de tê-los visto.

O moreno engoliu em seco e começou a se afastar devagar em direção ao corredor. Com sorte ele poderia sair pela porta dos fundos sem que ninguém o visse e assim pouparia o grande constrangimento que sentiria a se ver reconhecido pelos strippers. Ele estava quase passando pelo umbral da cozinha, podia até mesmo sentir o gostinho da liberdade, quando uma voz o impediu.

– Nico, onde está indo? – Hazel o chamou.

O loiro, ao ouvir o som da pronuncia do nome lhe invadindo os ouvidos, levou um choque e os olhos azuis se voltaram para a figura negra que estava de pé, no arco que levava a um corredor. O menino se virou bem devagar e seus olhos castanhos e inocentes encontraram os azuis elétricos. Podia-se ver uma leve coloração vermelha em sua face, o que foi suficiente para o loiro abrir um sorriso malicioso.

– Só ia fumar um cigarro na área lá atrás antes de qualquer coisa. – ele respondeu sem desviar seus olhos da figura masculina que lhe encarava de volta.

– Ah! – Bianca bateu o pé no chão. – Não acredito que já esta virando fumante! Passou uma noite com Luke e ele te transformou num viciado?

O loiro pareceu levar outro choque com a frase. O menino havia passado a noite com outra pessoa. Ele não sabia por que isso o incomodava, não era como se eles fossem próximos ou algo do tipo, apenas transaram uma vez e era isso. Nico, no entanto, estava corando pela forma como a frase tinha soado ao sair dos lábios da sua irmã. Ele não tinha passado a noite com Luke. Só tinha passado a noite com ele, ambos acordados e conversando.

– Então nós temos cinco strippers? – Rachel apareceu mordendo o lábio inferior e analisando os garotos de cima a baixo. – E que strippers!

Ela começou se abanar de forma teatral e os garotos riram. Jason ainda estava em estado de torpor por ter encontrado o pequeno garoto que andara povoando alguns de seus sonhos há meses, mas tentava não demonstrar tal fraqueza para as garotas. Provavelmente elas não sabiam que o “tal nerd que ele havia traçado”, como Leo fez questão de divulgar, era o garoto dono do apartamento e amigo delas.

Thalia e Silena logo começaram a fazer a logística com os rapazes, querendo saber se eles precisavam de alguma coisa por parte delas. Nico, aproveitando esse momento de distração por parte de todos, escapou em direção ao banheiro onde se olhou no espelho vendo sua expressão de terror.

Era azar demais que o mesmo stripper com quem transou quatro meses atrás estivesse dentro da sua casa pronto para ficar seminu na sua frente novamente. Nico começou a hiperventilar pensando no que aconteceria a partir daquele momento. Se Jason ou o hispânico contasse sobre ele para as meninas elas nunca parariam de tagarelar sobre suas peripécias em um clube strip. Ia ser o fim da sua tranquilidade.

Mas talvez não precisasse voltar para a sala. Se tivesse sorte, o que ele torcia para acontecer, as meninas nem sentiriam a sua falta agora que tinham aqueles cinco homens preparados para entretê-las. Elas tinham Jason para se deleitarem e aproveitarem. Subitamente, o pensamento o irritou. Imaginar que o loiro rebolaria em cima de uma delas, como ele fizera consigo naquela noite, o irritava.

Bufando, ele saiu do banheiro, como se estivesse disposto a fazer algo, porém uma muralha loira o esperava. Os dois orbes azuis o fitavam firmemente, com o corpo tão próximo de si que podia sentir o calor que o bombeiro – ou ex-bombeiro – exalava. Ele vestia jeans surrados e uma camiseta branca colada que fazia com que quisesse dedilhar os quadradinhos do abdômen que ele sabia estarem escondidos pelo tecido.

– Você não ligou, gatinho. – o loiro disse se aproximando ainda mais, ignorando o assunto chamado Luke que martelava em sua cabeça.

Nico saiu de seus devaneios e corou, desviando o olhar.

– O-oi. – sussurrou.

O stripper sorriu, vendo que ainda afetava a sanidade do garoto e se aproximou quase colando seu corpo ao dele.

– Oi. – disse de forma baixa enquanto se aproximava do ouvido dele. – Não houve nenhum incêndio?

O menor suspirou e negou com a cabeça, se encolhendo ainda mais.

– Não, não teve. – sua voz era quase inaudível pela vergonha.

Jason se aproximou ainda mais e quase colou a sua boca na pequena e delicada do moreno.

– Ou teve e você arranjou outra mangueira para apagar o seu fogo. – sugeriu em um tom perigoso.

Nico arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, não sabendo como explicar ao loiro que o que sua irmã havia dito na sala não era exatamente da forma que havia soado.

– Relâmpago! – uma voz masculina gritou no final do corredor. – Porra, cara. Pisquei por dois segundos e você já arranjou outro nerd pra traçar?

O moreno corou furiosamente se afastou de Jason virando de costas para não ser reconhecido pelo latino.

– Precisamos nos arrumar. – a voz estava mais próxima. – Você pode tentar seduzir uma alma pura mais tarde. Vem, a ruiva gostosa disse que podíamos usar o andar de cima. Tem espaço e um grande espelho para nos arrumarmos.

Jason olhou para Leo sem nem ao menos tentar esconder a irritação e concordou com a cabeça.

– Já vou subir.

O hispânico o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e analisou o pequeno que escondia o rosto de sua visão. Por um momento ele chegou a achar que era o mesmo do dia do clube que tinha virado seu melhor amigo do avesso, fazendo-o até mesmo recusar Octavian por meses a fio, mas logo o pensamento se foi e ele se virou para acompanhar os outros três strippers para o segundo andar.

O loiro, no entanto, se virou para Nico, que se recusava a encará-lo, preferindo mirar o chão ou os próprios dedos. Ele novamente se aproximou e elevou o queixo dele, depositando um beijo em sua boca antes de se afastar.

– Nós ainda vamos conversar, meu pequeno gatinho. – sussurrou olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu e você. Não tente fugir.

E com isso o maior saiu do corredor em direção à escada que levaria ao segundo andar, encontrando Leo e Chris já prontos, vestidos de anjo e demônio, Beckendorf terminando de ajeitar a blusa de botões na sua fantasia de cowboy e Ethan colocando o chapéu de enfermeiro em si.

– Está nos atrasando. – resmungou o latino.

– Fica quieto, Preguinho. – mandou o loiro sem conter seu mau humor.

– É Marreta! – corrigiu.

Jason bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto tirava seus tênis e calça. Ainda de costas para os meninos, tirou sua cueca e colocou a tanga preta com notas musicais, antes de caçar na bolsa outra calça jeans, essa mais colada, porém mais fácil de ser retirada, e colocar sua jaqueta de couro preta.

– Uma estrela do rock. – murmurou Ethan enquanto se olhava no espelho, conferindo se a roupa estava mesmo impecável.

O loiro sorriu se voltando para os amigos e chegou perto do espelho na parede, já pegando um pouco de gel para o cabelo.

– Eu vou entrar depois do Charles. – disse enquanto ajeitava o topete.

– O que? – o hispânico questionou assustado. – Não!

– Qual é, Leo? – bufou terminando de ajeitar seu topete.

– Não é não! Charles vai primeiro. Depois eu e Chris. Depois Ethan e só então você entra. Siga a droga do cronograma, você é o ultimo! – ele devolveu irritado, apontando-lhe o dedo. – Sabe que esse trabalho esta nos dando muito lucro, então siga a merda do cronograma.

Jason bufou e tentou se conformar.

– Ta legal, mas... – ele se virou com um olhar furioso – Não cheguem perto do menino.

– Já disse a eles, cara. – o latino sorriu marotamente fazendo com que o loiro estranhamente ganhasse uma leve coloração avermelhada de vergonha.

– Charles se prepare para entrar. – o loiro falou querendo sufocar aquele ar de superioridade que Leo ostentava. – Vou soltar a musica.

– Certo. – respondeu o moreno cor de ébano com um sorriso malicioso.

Na sala, as meninas estavam sentadas lado a lado nos sofás e pufes, conversando ansiosamente. Nico se encontrava acomodado à esquerda do palco, um pouco mais afastado das garotas, batucando os dedos na perna pelo nervosismo se perguntando quando o loiro entraria.

Uma batida suave começou a soar dentro do apartamento, para logo depois se tornar mais alta, fazendo as meninas se calarem e se virarem ansiosas para o palco a espera do início do show. Um chicote foi ouvido, batendo contra o piso, e logo em seguida o vocal da musica começou. Pelas escadas descia o stripper moreno vestindo calças jeans claras com franjas de couro dos lados, uma camisa xadrez vermelha com um colete de jeans, botas de couro gasto que tilintavam ao andar e, em sua cabeça, um chapéu marrom bem detalhado em dourado que lhe cobria parcialmente os olhos, fazendo com que o sorriso malicioso se destacasse.

– Boa noite. – cumprimentou em uma voz forte e grossa – Nesta noite... – ele bateu o chicote no chão novamente – Eu vou amarrar uma de vocês e vou amordaçar para que não faça nenhum barulho. – terminou com um dedo encima dos lábios

As meninas deram gritinhos ansiosos e o stripper começou a se mover no ritmo da musica. Ele amarou o chicote, prendendo-o na cintura e caminhou para o palco, onde rebolou para as meninas, mostrando-lhes que a calça era mais apertada do que parecia. Os músculos das pernas e os da bunda eram completamente prensados no tecido.

Ele andou sensualmente até perto de Hazel e tirou o colete, pedindo-a para que o segurasse. Um a um e de uma maneira bem lenta, ele desabotoou a camisa xadrez e jogou-a ao chão, pegando de volta o seu colete com a morena e lhe agradecendo formalmente. Voltou ao palco apenas para rebolar e ondular o corpo, mostrando o que tinha para oferecer.

A música já estava em seu segundo refrão quando garoto tirou o chapéu e o colocou em frente ao lugar que sua intimidade descansava. Com a mão livre ele arrancou as calças, rasgando-as com facilidade como era previsto, e as meninas voltaram a dar gritinhos extasiados. Nico, no entanto, se mantinha no seu canto, corado e desviando os olhos a todo o momento. Não conseguia prestar total atenção para aquilo. Era vergonhoso demais.

O mulato, que continuava com o chapéu cobrindo-lhe a intimidade, rebolou mais uma vez, descendo até o chão e girou o chapéu nas mãos para depois recoloca-lo na cabeça, revelando a cueca apertada que continha uma frase em amarelo.

“Posso laçar você?”

Reyna corou ao perceber que olhava diretamente para o membro coberto do homem, Nico revirou os olhos não deixando de corar e desviar sua atenção para a janela e as meninas soltaram ofegos e risos, a não ser por Silena. Essa encarava o stripper indiscretamente com fogo nos olhos e mordia o lábio inferior.

O homem, vendo aquela reação sedutora, sorriu e fingiu pegar uma corda em seu cinto, girou-a por cima da cabeça e a jogou na direção da morena. As meninas assoviaram e garota escolhida balançou a cabeça em negação. O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta, ainda sorrindo, e as meninas voltaram a incentivar a morena que aceitou e se levanto, simulando estar sendo puxada pela corda invisível.

Quando ela estava próxima o bastante o stripper a puxou para seus braços, agarrando-a fortemente. O homem a fez virar de costas para ele e prendeu suas mãos as dele. Fez a menina ondular em si e depois rebolou até o chão com ela. Quando a música enfim acabou as outras gritaram animadas e o mulato mordeu o pescoço dela fazendo-a suspirar.

– Ousado. – ela murmurou.

O stripper a soltou sorrindo e se dirigiu para o bar, onde ficaria até que a quinta dança começasse. Pediu uma bebida para relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que a segunda música se iniciava tendo um tom meio misterioso nos primeiros segundo, quase como um uivo de lobo ao longe.

– A noiva poderia... – começou uma voz rouca que parecia travessa.

– Ficar de pé, por favor? - terminou outra que carregava um tom mais suave, mas não deixando de ser rouca.

– Ah meu Deus! – sussurrou Thalia se levantando e esticando sua roupa

– Desculpem garotas... – a primeira voz voltou a soar.

– Mas esta dança será exclusiva para a noiva.

– Que sorte. – debochou Hazel, soltando uma risada maliciosa.

Passos se fizeram ser ouvidos e o primeiro a entrar no campo de visão era o rapaz latino, vestido com um sobretudo preto com gola alta. Na cabeça, em meio aos cabelos revoltos, eram visíveis os dois chifres vermelhos e às suas costas balançava o rabo, da mesma cor que os chifres, com ponta em forma de seta. Ele era a perfeita imagem de um diabinho.

– Uau. – murmurou Bianca. – Quanta sorte.

Os passos pararam quando o segundo stripper enfim entrou em foco. O peitoral estava exposto e apenas um saiote – que mais parecia um pedaço de pano amarrado – cobria-lhe a cintura até as coxas, enquanto às suas costas encontravam-se duas asas brancas e felpudas.

– Thalia, me lembre de chamar esses caras para a minha despedida de solteira. – Annabeth sussurrou.

A morena ignorou a fala da amiga, focando sua atenção nos garotos que se aproximaram lentamente de si. Sua boca estava entreaberta em surpresa e ela não sabia como fazer para não ficar olhando o corpo de ambos. Assim que eles estavam a sua frente, ajoelharam-se e pegaram-lhe cada um uma mão, beijando-as logo em seguida.

– Ao seu dispor. – disseram juntos sorrindo.

Thalia virou o rosto para as amigas com um sorriso e um olhar malicioso, antes de sibilar um “eu tenho dois gostosos ao meu dispor”.

Ambos os strippers então se levantaram, fazendo a morena voltar a encarar os dois, e o anjo a puxou, deixando o diabo, que lhe sorria maliciosamente, encostado no pole dance. Chris levou a menina para um ponto do lugar, rebolando com ela, fazendo-a sorrir e corar levemente. Ele fez com que a mão dela descesse por seu peitoral, alisando-lhe a pele.

– Espero que esteja cumprindo os mandamentos. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Que mandamentos? – se fez de desentendida. – Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum agora.

– Eu os dito para você. – voltou a falar agarrando a cintura da morena e ondulando seu corpo no dela. – Primeiro: amar a Deus sobre todas as coisas.

– Ah, eu o amo, pode apostar. – sorriu ela, entrando em sincronia com a dança.

– Segundo: não usar o nome de Deus em vão. – continuou, agora ficando de frente para as costas dela. – Terceiro: santificar os domingos e festas da guarda.

– Todos os domingos eu faço uma festa interessante... – murmurou maliciosa.

– Quarto: honrar pai e mãe.

– Hum... Bem, acho que agora temos uma desobediência. – riu sem se aprofundar no assunto.

O homem riu e continuou o que fazia.

– Quinto: não matar. – ele puxou o corpo dela mais para junto de si. – Sexto: guardar castidade.

– Acho que todos nós estamos desobedecendo então. – riu sendo acompanhada do stripper.

– Concordo. Sétimo: não roubar. – continuou, agora brincando com o lóbulo da orelha da morena. – Oitavo: não levantar falsos testemunhos. – ele sorriu a ouvindo resmungar com o toque. – Nono: guardar castidade nos pensamentos e desejos.

– Bem, somos todos pecadores então. – soltou em um murmúrio.

– Décimo: não cobiçar as coisas alheias. – terminou afastando os lábios dela.

O outro que apenas observava se aproximou e arrancou a garota dos braços do Anjo. Tomando-a para si e circulando-a com seus braços.

– Não ligue para o que ele diz. – sorriu-lhe. – Se formos seguir regras, onde estaria a graça? – continuou, trazendo a menina para o outro canto. – Não poder contar suas selvagens experiências na cama deve ser horrível. – ele completou fazendo um bico

– Ah, sim, é. Ô se é. – ela brincou agora explorando o corpo moreno de Leo.  
O garoto a fez rebolar junto de si como o outro fizera, mas desta vez mais agressivamente, tornando os movimentos mais ousados do que já eram. Depois de uns belos momentos junto ao latino, ele se separou sela e voltou a ficar do lado do parceiro, vendo a morena os encarar.

– Então... – começou o anjo.

– A noiva prefere... – o demônio continuou, arrancando a saia do garoto ao seu lado, deixando estampada a tanga que continha a palavra “Gostosura”.

– Ou... – continuou o primeiro, arrancando o sobretudo do mais moreno e revelando a tanga que mostrava a palavra “Travessura”.

– Pelos... – a tentou, mas ver os dois meninos lhe rodearem com sorrisos maliciosos tirou sua concentração. – Posso pedir os dois?

Os meninos se entreolharam e riram.

– Porque não? – disseram juntos

Leo então se pôs de frente para a morena e Chris se aproximou, se colocando às costas dela, antes de começar a acompanhar os movimentos ditados pelo hispânico. Thalia se sentia pronta para entrar em chamas. Podia sentir os dois homens tanto em sua virilha quanto em sua bunda, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais excitada. Claro que nunca trairia seu futuro marido indo pra cama com dois strippers – não que não fosse uma ideia tentadora – mas ela não podia deixar de aproveitar, se esfregando nos dois e elevando as mãos para enlaçar o pescoço daquele que se encontrava atrás de si.

Os gritos das meninas em aprovação faziam somente com que continuasse se divertindo, se esfregando nos dois homens que não hesitavam em lhe acariciarem o pescoço de forma a não deixar marcas.

– Coitadinha, vai casar. – sussurrou Leo.

– Não há mal em casar. – respondeu Chris manhoso.

– Ah, há mal sim, casada ela não poderá desfrutar de outro corpos, vai ter que ser seduzida por apenas um, para sempre.

– A não ser que ela vire uma pecadora. – murmurou perdendo os lábio no ombro da garota e ouvindo-a suspirar – Isso se ela já não for uma menina má.

Leo riu e virou os olhos para os elétricos da mulher.

– Vamos possuir você, garota. – sussurrou maliciosamente enquanto descia em direção ao pescoço dela onde depositou uma série de lambidas.

– Talvez deixemos algum rastro de pureza. – murmurou o outro repetindo o que o parceiro fazia.

Thalia se aproveitava daqueles toques pensando que aqueles dois eram, com toda a certeza, as próprias encarnações do pecado. A mistura de sensações a fazia soltar ofegos e gemidos abrindo caminho para que se sentisse muito tentada a cair nos braços de ambos. Porém, antes que pudesse cometer uma loucura, a música chegou ao fim e os dois se afastaram fazendo a menina dar um giro. As garotas riram e aplaudiram animadas enquanto os dois rapazes se cumprimentaram com um toque de mãos antes de irem para perto de Charles, aproveitando para acompanhá-lo em uma bebida.

– Isso foi ótimo. – murmurou o mulato.

– É. – respondeu Chris.

– Acho que poderia ter prolongado mais meu tempo com ela. – murmurou Leo com um bico, mas logo depois riu com os rapazes.

Mas então um som de sirene se fez ouvir dentro do apartamento e o silêncio se fez presente ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas olharam animadas para os lados, encontrando, em meio a escuridão, um dos strippers vestido de branco encostado na parede.

– Alguém precisa de um médico?

A terceira música começou com piano e guitarra, juntos em uma sincronia bonita. O garoto moreno andou lentamente até o palco. Ele vestia um jaleco branco grande, calças brancas e sapatos pretos. No seu pescoço estava a gravata e o estetoscópio.

Já de frente para todas as garotas – e garoto – ele sorriu malicioso e levou as mãos até a cintura, observando a todos os que estavam sentados o encarando com calma e curiosidade.

– Vocês parecem ter uma boa saúde. Acho que não precisam de mim. – disse fingindo manha.

Bianca e Rachel se entreolharam e sorriram bobamente e, em um acordo mudo, ambas começaram a forçar uma tosse. O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha para elas e abriu um leve sorriso.

– Oh, parece que temos um caso. – ele fingiu preocupação. – Madames venham até aqui, por favor.

As garotas sorriram e foram juntas até o palco.

– Vamos ver se esses corações estão bem. – falou ele colocando o estetoscópio e descendo-o até um pouco acima do seio esquerdo da ruiva, que sorriu maliciosa. – Hmm... Que acelerado, parece animada. Vamos ver esta aqui. – disse agora se dirigindo há Bianca, fazendo o mesmo que fizera com a ruiva. – Um pouco lento... E se eu descer mais um pouco? – perguntou, chegando mais perto da garota e ousando descer mais a mão. – Oh, assim está bom.

– Porque nós não... Pulamos as preliminares? – perguntou Rachel, segurando o jaleco e o abrindo com força, revelando um peitoral sem camisa e extremamente sexy, onde a ruiva se aconchegou puxando a amiga.

– Quanta ignorância. – sussurrou ainda usado o tom malicioso. – Posso dar um jeito nisso.

O moreno puxou as garotas para junto de si e começou a rebolar, fazendo-as seguirem seus movimentos. Rachel se colocou as costas do stripper, colando os seios cobertos na pele desnuda. A ruiva não podia negar, estava louca para ter um desses a seu favor.

As garotas ondularam contra ele enquanto o mesmo descia até o chão. Ele puxou a cintura delas para si, possessivo, e se abaixou lambendo o pescoço da morena, que teve a boca invadida pela ruiva, deixando o stripper um tanto atiçado. Ele se afastou da morena e beijou a ruiva, mesmo que isso estivesse fora dos seus limites quanto trabalhador, fazendo-a suspirar e colar ainda mais seu corpo ao dele. As outras garotas olhavam um tanto chocadas para a cena, mas nada superava a cara de assustado do moreno ao fundo pensando que poderia acontecer uma orgia ao vivo. Graças aos deuses – na opinião do moreno – as meninas se separaram.

O stripper guiou uma delas até uma cadeira, fazendo-a se sentar. Ele arrancou as próprias calças, revelando uma boxer branca com a frase “você quer brincar de medico?” estampada em preto. Ele sorriu e rebolou em cima dela logo em seguida. A outra voltou para o seu lugar, apenas observando a sua colega ruiva deliciar-se com o corpo que se mexia acima de si, mas o moreno logo se afastou, levando sua atenção à loira que observava tudo com os lábios entreabertos.

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente dela, já iniciando o rebolado e avançando para o seu colo onde ondulou seu corpo sobre o busto farto da mulher. Nico ofegou com aquela visão pensando em Percy e no namoro dos dois e o resultado foi que o stripper se virou para ele e largou a loira, se aproximando e agachando a sua frente enquanto levava o círculo prateado ao seu peito coberto pela blusa e o casaco.

– Este coraçãozinho esta batendo muito rápido. – disse passeando com o estetoscópio pelo corpo magro. – Está nervoso? – perguntou chegando mais perto, adorando ver o outro corar.

– N-não... – mentiu baixinho.

– Talvez eu devesse ouvir esse coração melhor. – murmurou Ethan levando os dedos para a barra da camisa

Nico se contorcia ao tentar se afastar, sentindo-o chegar cada vez mais perto do seu membro. O stripper, no entanto, ouviu uma leve tosse, como que para chamar a atenção e olhou com o canto do olho para onde os outros se encontravam se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Seu olhos, porém, pousaram nos azuis elétricos que pareciam extremamente atentos no que ele fazia.

– Ou talvez não. – murmurou novamente engolindo em seco e se afastando.

O stripper, ainda meio nervoso com a permanencia dos olhos azuis lhe acompanhando, se voltou para a menina mais tímida, a morena que corava desde o início do show, e a puxou pela mão fazendo-a ficar de pé. Ele ondulou contra ela e fez pequenas carícias em seu rosto, deixando-a vermelha e envergonhada. Ele continuou com isso, aproveitando que a musica já estava em sua reta final e a finalizou deixando que a menina voltasse a se sentar enquanto sorria e piscava para a ruiva.

– E agora é a vez do Relâmpago. – Beckendorf murmurou ao termino da música.

– Vocês vão ver porque ele é o melhor stripper. – Leo comentou para ninguém em especial enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

– Eu... – chamou uma voz rouca, ao lado do aparelho de som, todos viraram a cabeça para o loiro, agora com aquela aparência de badboy e um sorriso digno de molhar calcinhas. Ele estava tão sexy! Piper ofegou e Nico lançou um olhar tanto envergonhado quanto desejoso para o corpo do homem que somente abriu um sorriso extremamente malicioso. – Já estou aqui, ladies.

Em algum lugar alguém apertou o play no aparelho dando inicio ao som de guitarra, revelando a famosa musica dos anos setenta. O loiro andou até o palco de uma maneira despreocupada. Ele olhou para cada um daquela sala, tirando os strippers, mesmo que estivesse matando um deles em sua mente, e sorriu ainda mais.

– Acho que a temperatura vai esquentar um pouco, então em vou me adiantar. – disse roucamente.

O loiro levou as mãos até a regata branca e começou a rasga-la em pedaços, se livrando do pano e sentindo o couro tocar-lhe a pele. As garotas gritaram em aprovação e começaram a bater palmas em sincronia com a música. Nico passou os olhos pelos quadrados do abdômen que tanto queria dedilhar naquele momento e desviou os olhos cerrando os dentes encabulado.

O stripper jogou os restos do pano para longe de si e segurou o poste de pole dance com uma mão, ondulando contra o mesmo e mostrando sua flexibilidade.

– Meu Deus! Que corpo é esse... – sussurrou Piper, hipnotizada pelos movimentos do homem.

O loiro, ouvindo o murmúrio, sorriu e desceu até o chão lentamente, se esfregando no ferro gelado do poste. Voltando para cima ele rebolou para todos e desceu do palco, seguindo na direção de Silena, fazendo Beckendorf bufar. O astro do rock ignorou o colega, tirando a rosa branca, só agora notada por parte de Nico, do bolso de seu casaco e a colocou atrás da orelha da menina que sorriu agradecida pelo cortejo.

Jason então seguiu para a outra morena, Reyna, e se curvou sobre ela, passando a mão em seu rosto e desenhando a bochecha direita dela com a ponta dos dedos terminando em seu queixo para levantá-lo um pouco e receber um sorriso tímido por sua parte. O stripper logo a deixou e seguiu para a próxima, se aproximando da noiva. Ele se agachou, colocando apenas um joelho no chão, e pediu a suave mão dela. Thalia não hesitou em conceder o pedido e viu o loiro se abaixar para depositar um casto beijo demorado em sua pele.

Seguindo para a próxima menina, a loira dos olhos cinzentos, levou seu rosto para perto do dela, dando um beijo molhado em seu ombro. O suspiro foi audível para todos na sala e Jason se afastou, sabendo que a loira era namorada de Percy e que, mesmo que isso fosse um trabalho, ele nunca poderia trair a confiança do cara.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ele aproximou-se da mulata de olhos dourados e também se abaixou em frente a ela, colocando os rostos bem próximos e fechando os olhos para arrastar seus narizes em um beijo de esquimó. A morena quase deu um gritinho com tamanha fofura. Por ultimo, ele se direcionou até Piper, colocando o cabelo dela para trás e se aproximando de seu rosto como se fosse beija-la.

Nico desviou o olhar ao ver o loiro se insinuar para todas elas. Sentiu-se enjoado pelo sorriso malicioso que a morena jogava para ele. Ele pretendia sair da sala, ele não tinha que ficar vendo Jason acariciando todos aqueles corpos, no entanto, quando tomou coragem o suficiente para se mover, uma carícia morna foi feita em sua nuca, seu ponto fraco. Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e ele amoleceu enquanto os lábios do stripper traçavam uma linha em sua pele.

– Pronto, fez o menino gozar. – resmungou Leo vendo a cena por cima do seu copo de vodka.

– Que azar ele ter pego logo o ponto fraco do Nico. – Bianca murmurou, observando a cena do seu irmão totalmente mole e vulnerável com o contato do loiro em si enquanto este acariciava sua cintura.

– Azar? – debochou Rachel ao seu lado. – Imagine aquela língua no seu ponto G, meu amor.

– Rachel! – ralhou a morena, um tanto corada.

– O que foi? – questionou. – Seria bom, não seria?

A morena virou o rosto, voltando a prestar atenção na cena dos dois rapazes e ignorando a fala da amiga. O loiro agora acariciava o menor com a língua, lenta e suavemente enquanto Nico deitava em cima dos próprios braços, escondendo o rosto e suspirando baixinho. Jason sorriu e levou os lábios para perto do ouvido do pequeno.

– Posso te levar para casa onde podemos ficar sozinho? – sussurrou sensualmente, deixando o hálito entrar em contato com a pele fina que se arrepiou mais ainda.

Ele se afastou deixando o menino ali, ofegando, e voltou para o palco, parando novamente para olhar a todas as garotas.

– Parece que o clima está começando a fica agitado. – disse. – Talvez eu devesse fervê-lo para vocês.

O garoto arrancou as calças, mostrando a elas uma tanga preta e apertada estampando a frase “quer tocar meu instrumento?”. As meninas ofegaram e deram pequenos gritinhos. Nico, curioso, levantou a cabeça, fitando o tecido que sabia ser muito bem recheado e corou tentando – em vão – desviar o olhar. A ruiva ainda incentivou o loiro a tirar aquele pedaço de pano, mas ele negou com o dedo enquanto fazia um tom de reprovação com a boca.

Jason voltou a se divertir no pole dance, brincando com o ferro, girando ao redor dele e rebolando sensualmente. Ele o largou apenas para rebolar de costas e as garotas riram e gritaram. Rachel até se levantou para dar um tapa na bunda musculosa.

A música já chegava ao seu final quando ele fez um movimento mais brusco, se agachando e fazendo a tanga se esticar, ondulando até o chão para depois se erguer rebolando. Saiu do palco dando um mortal de costas e assim que seus pés tocaram o chão a musica parou.

As meninas gritaram em alegria e os outros strippers se levantaram, seguindo para o palco assim como o loiro.

– Eles vão dançar juntos? – perguntou Hazel para Thalia em um sussurro.

– Acho que sim. – respondeu a morena no mesmo tom.

– Isso é uma pequena surpresa. – disse Leo sorrindo, ele jogou um controle para a morena de olhos azuis. – Faça as honras, noiva.

A garota sorriu a apertou o botão. Assim que a música começou as meninas gritaram em aprovação. Os meninos começaram a bater o pé no ritmo da batida, ainda parados lado a lado. O vocal começou e eles deram um passo à frente abrindo os braços e movimentando-se conforme o ritmo da musica.

Quando o refrão começou, os meninos alisaram seus próprios corpos, deslizando os dedos pelos seus músculos de maneira lenta e sensual, logo eles se colocaram de lado e começaram a rebolar, dando as espectadoras – e ao espectador que não tirava os olhos do corpo do loiro – uma ótima visão de como conseguiam se mover rapidamente.

Eles voltaram a ficar lado a lado, mas não sem antes dar um giro trezentos e sessenta graus. Começaram a fazer movimentos obscenos, aludindo o ato sexual, e sorrindo maliciosamente para os espectadores, como se quisessem dizer que poderiam ser eles ali. Nico podia ver como o loiro era ágil e mesmo corando ele não desviou o olhar. Se está no inferno, abraça o diabo.

O loiro percebeu com que intenção era observando não só pela menina morena, mas também pelo pequeno moreno, que era o que mais lhe interessava, e sorriu malicioso. Ele rebolou de uma maneira mais lenta, vendo que o menor tentava arduamente desviar os olhos, mas se saia extremamente mal sucedido.

No segundo refrão da musica os meninos passaram a mão nos corpos alheio-os, Ethan estava do lado direito do loiro e Leo estava ao esquerdo, ter as mãos de outros passeando em seu corpo era um tanto estranho, mas eles já estavam acostumados.

Chegando à reta final da melodia, eles começaram a ondular até o chão lentamente e subiram rebolando exageradamente. Quando a melodia em fim parou, eles desceram as mãos as parando ao lado do corpo, mas o loiro tivera uma ideia melhor e desceu sua mão com uma força desnecessária fazendo-a bater no membro do moreno ao seu lado. Ethan urrou de dor e caiu no chão gemendo, segurava a área com relutância e se contorcia no chão. Leo riu como se dissesse “eu avisei” para o garoto no chão.

– Ah, desculpa cara. – soltou Jason, sem dar importância realmente.

Ele cumprimentou os outros três com um toque de mão e sorriu. Tinham treinado a coreografia há um tempo.

– Ótimo trabalho. – sorriu.

– Você quem liderou aqui, camarada. – Chris rebateu sorrindo da mesma forma.

– Posso tocar seu instrumento? – Leo perguntou sacana.

– Porque não toca o do Ethan? Acho que ele precisa de ajuda. – respondeu rindo e apontando para o menino que ainda estava caído no chão.

– Vocês são demais! – Hazel interferiu. – Ainda temos tempo, certo?

– Claro! A noite toda. – sorriu Beckendorf.

– Vocês topam fazer um body shot? – perguntou Bianca com um sorriso malicioso.

Jason e Leo se viraram sorrindo para a morena e concordaram com a cabeça.

– Ahn... – Nico interrompeu, olhando para sua irmã, dividido entre a curiosidade e a vergonha de não saber do que falavam. – O que é um body shot?

Grande parte dos que ali estavam caíram na risada e Piper apareceu sobre os seus ombros sorrindo divertida.

– Sabe o que é um shot de tequila? – questionou lhe olhando com um brilho de expectativa nos olhos.

Nico hesitou e corou.

– Talvez não. – murmurou.

Piper riu e se virou para o barman.

– Pode fazer um shot para o nosso iniciante?

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e se pôs a trabalhar enquanto os homens voltavam à parte de cima para colocar pelo menos uma calça e as meninas se empoleiravam a volta de Nico para verem sua reação quando experimentasse a bebida.

Assim que o sal, o limão e o pequeno copo de tequila estavam depositados sobre o balcão o moreno franziu o cenho e se voltou para sua irmã que somente sorria em expectativa.

– Primeiro o sal. – disse ela animada.

– Depois a tequila. – continuou Piper.

– E por fim o limão. – terminou Hazel.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que os strippers voltavam pela escada. Jason sorriu vendo o pequeno parecendo se sentir acuado e se aproximou, ficando à suas costas.

– Não é tão ruim quanto parece. – informou vendo como o moreno saltava da cadeira com o susto. O loiro riu. – Vamos. Quero ver se vai gostar. O Body não é tão diferente.

O menor, ainda sem o olhar, concordou com a cabeça e respirou fundo, já pegando o saleiro para por uma porção nas costas de sua mão. O loiro observou como a língua macia despontava por entre os lábios para lamber a pele branca e teve que se controlar para não rodar o menor e lhe tomar a boca ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Logo depois ele se precipitou para o pequeno copo com o líquido transparente e o verteu de uma vez, fazendo uma careta assim que terminou de engolir a bebida. Um pequeno barulho, soando como um “argh”, saiu da garganta do garoto e todos riram vendo como ele negava com a cabeça.

– Como vocês gostam disso? – perguntou.

– O limão! – Annabeth disse ignorando a pergunta.

O moreno a olhou em dúvida e chupou a parte macia do limão, franzindo o nariz pelo suco azedo, que tanto seguia para sua boca quanto escorria de forma excitante pelo seu queixo. O loiro estava a ponto de enlouquecer com aquela imagem e se perguntava como uma criatura tão inocente podia conseguir ser tão sensual.

– Horrível. – foi a palavra que saiu da boca do menor. – Completamente. Como gostam disso?

Thalia riu e negou com a cabeça.

– A gente vai ter muito que ensinar para esse menino. – resmungou antes de se voltava para Annabeth. – Volto já.

A loira concordou com a cabeça e observou a amiga sumir pelo corredor, provavelmente em direção ao banheiro. Sua atenção, no entanto, se voltou para Piper e Rachel que riam escandalosamente enquanto Bianca se preparava para mostrar ao irmão como se fazia um body shot com um dos strippers. O garoto moreno com uma calça jeans clara já estava deitado na mesa de jantar da casa e sorria maliciosamente para a morena que se sentava sobre as suas pernas. Hazel logo se aproximou com a bebida e o saleiro e Reyna com o limão. Bianca se dispôs, então, a por o sal em linha reta na barriga musculosa do moreno e o limão entre seus lábios enquanto segurava a garrafa de tequila em uma das mãos. Sua risada saia continuamente e ela se remexia animada, tanto por estar prestes a fazer o body shot como por sentir alguma coisa crescer sob si.

Nico olhava aquela cena, horrorizado. Ele não imaginava que sua irmã fosse tão atirada. Tudo bem que ela vivia trocando de namorado e lhe apresentando garotas como suas namoradas, mas daí sentar sobre um homem que mal conhecia e...

Olha quem fala, o pensamento surgiu em sua mente na voz de Percy, Transou com um stripper que nem sabia o nome no camarim do próprio.

Uma bufada e um revirar de olhos foram o que ele respondeu ao pensamento que teve. Nico não precisava se lembrar disso a todo o momento.

– Pensando em quê, gatinho? – sussurrou Jason em seu ouvido, fazendo com que novamente saltasse.

– Pare de agir como um fantasma! – mandou nervoso.

O loiro somente riu e passou um dedo pela base da coluna do menor, vendo-o se arrepiar sem nem ao menos ter tocado na pele dele.

– Ah, pequeno gatinho. – murmurou antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dele. – Não seja tão arisco.

Ele o olhou com raiva.

– Vou arranhar a sua cara se continuar com isso. – rosnou.

O maior somente riu e se afastou.

– Você fica uma graça dessa forma. – comentou.

Nico o ignorou e voltou a olhar para cena onde sua irmã já lambia a barriga do garoto para então virar a garrafa na boca e pegar o limão que se encontrava preso nos dentes do stripper. O moreno engasgou com o ar ao perceber o seria o tal “body” do Body Shot.

– Agora é a sua vez, Niquinho! – cantarolou Rachel enquanto se aproximava dos dois. – E parece que o loiro aqui está disponível para você usá-lo.

O pequeno arregalou os olhos e olhou para a ruiva antes de se virar para o stripper mencionado.

– Não! – disse convicto. – Não mesmo! Eu não vou participar disso!

A menina fez beicinho e o menor somente revirou os olhos.

– Não seja estraga prazeres, Nico! – Piper apareceu. – Se não quer fazer com o loiro pode fazer com qualquer outro. Veja, nosso diabinho está disponível!

Leo arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou da morena para o pequeno garoto e depois para o loiro antes de voltar novamente para o pequeno garoto. Como se a ficha caísse ele percebeu que aquele era exatamente o menino que havia entrado nos camarins meses atrás. O mesmo que tinha deixado seu amigo virado do avesso.

– Acho que o Jason não vai se importar de ser o corpo do body shot.

A morena bufou contrariada.

– Eu não vou fazer. – o menor disse negando com a cabeça.

– Ah, vai sim! – uma voz feminina surgiu pelo corredor antes que Thalia aparecesse com um dos jogos portáteis de Nico na mão. – A não ser que queira que eu jogue seu DS debaixo d’água ou pela janela.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e tentou avançar para a garota, mas Hazel e Rachel se colocaram a sua frente e Bianca seguiu para o lado de Thalia, pegando o aparelho e o verificando.

– Ah, Nico... – disse em um tom falso de pena. – Seu amado Scott e aquele jogo raro do Pokemón que você teve que ir até a França para comprar. – ela negou com a cabeça. – Seria uma pena não?

Pela primeira vez na sua vida Nico estava começando a sentir verdadeiro ódio de sua irmã. Não que ele fosse fazer qualquer coisa contra ela, principalmente a mesma estando bêbada, mas, se pudesse, jogaria os brincos Tyffany’s dela no mar! Seus olhos, sem sua permissão se encheram de lágrimas de raiva e ele trincou o maxilar se recusando a deixar que elas vissem o quanto aquilo era precioso para si.

– Ok. – disse com o ódio escorrendo pelo queixo.

Hazel e Rachel deram pulinhos animados e a ruiva se virou para Bianca com um brilho de animação no olhar.

– Tive uma ideia! – disse com um sorriso enorme.

– Sem ideias! – Nico respondeu em pânico.

– Calado! – mandou Bianca.

– Vamos fazer desse Body uma coisa diferente. – continuou a ruiva sem dar importância para os irmãos que olhavam feio um para o outro. – Lembra, Haz, quando estivemos naquele bar e derramaram vodka pelo meu corpo e aquele garoto teve que lamber tudo?

A morena de cabelo cacheado riu e concordou com a cabeça.

– Você estava completamente louca naquele dia. – comentou.

A ruiva fez um gesto de desdém para aquela parte do assunto.

– Bem, nosso querido loiro poderia se encostar na mesa por gentileza? – pediu sorrindo ainda mais.

O moreno já estava com o rosto quente e escondido pelas mãos por entender o que as meninas queriam que ele fizesse. Seus pensamentos voltavam para o fato de que não era nem um pouco justo que elas o torturassem dessa forma. Não era justo que fosse obrigado a fazer essas coisas em seu próprio apartamento sendo observado por todas elas. Não. Era. Justo.

– Nico, meu amor. – chamou Rachel o pegando pelo braço. – Lembre-se de que tem que lamber toooooda a bebida. – disse dando ênfase da palavra “toda”.

O menino engoliu em seco e suspirou olhando mais uma vez para Bianca e Thalia que mostrava o DS em sua mão e um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

– Certo. – resmungou se colocando de frente para o loiro.

– O sal. – Reyna apareceu carregando um saleiro e ostentando uma expressão de pena.

Nico sentiu raiva de si mesmo subir por sua garganta. Ele não queria aquelas expressões direcionadas a ele. Estava cansado daquilo. Se queriam que ele lambesse todo o corpo do stripper que estava a sua frente ele o faria.

Sua expressão decidida entrou então em coque com a maliciosa de Jason e ele fraquejou por um momento antes de derramar o sal em sua mão e lambê-lo. O líquido então foi jogado lentamente pelo peito do loiro e o menor se inclinou para lamber os caminhos feitos pelo mesmo. Aos poucos ele começou a aproveitar, sentindo o mais velho tremer em alguns pontos que sua língua passava, como os mamilos e a lateral direita do corpo, onde ficavam as costelas. Em um dado momento, no entanto, Nico sentiu uma movimentação às suas costas que o desconcentrou e fez com que desequilibrasse, tendo que se segurar na cintura do loiro.

Seus dedos rasparam pela base da coluna do mais velho, tentando se segurar na mesa, mas um pequeno gemido saiu pelos lábios do mesmo, fazendo com que o menor sorrisse e, sentindo-se ligeiramente ousado, acariciasse o local novamente. Outro gemido, baixo para a maioria das pessoas ali, mas alto o suficiente para Nico escutar, saiu da boca vermelha, que segurava o limão, e fez com que a pele alva se arrepiasse ao mesmo tempo em que um calor se espalhava pelo seu interior.

A menina que derramava a bebida enfim pausou o jorro de tequila e o menor pôde se colocar de pé para pegar a fatia de limão que os dentes do mais velho seguravam e sentir o alívio de não ter que se sujeitar aquilo.

– Parece que o pequeno Nico não é tão inocente assim. – murmurou Piper com um brilho estranho no olhar.

Como se uma pedra caísse sobre si, Nico sentiu o impacto do que fez nas palavras da morena. Seu rosto logo corou e suas pernas tremeram ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se enchiam d’água pela vergonha. Rapidamente ele saiu da sala, seguindo em direção ao banheiro, sem dar atenção a sua irmã que tentou fazer com que ele parasse.

A porta bateu com força e o moreno a trancou escorregando para o chão logo em seguida. Ele não acreditava como tivera a coragem de fazer aquilo. Era vergonhosa a forma como agiu, sem falar em como respondeu ao pequeno som feito por Jason. Ele nunca devia ter aceitado aquele desafio. Nem mesmo pelo jogo raro que tinha.

Levou quase dez minutos para que ele acalmasse seu coração e se levantasse do chão, para se mirar no espelho e lavar o rosto. Foram mais cinco minutos gastos somente ali, discutindo consigo mesmo sobre a possibilidade de se esconder no quarto sob a sua cama até que tudo acabasse e todos fossem embora.

Quando enfim tomou coragem e traçou seu plano, Nico abriu a porta, mas, ao invés de encontrar o lugar vazio e propício para se esgueirar até seu quarto, ele deu de cara com Jason, o encarando de forma preocupada. Seu peito ainda estava nu e brilhava por causa dos restos de bebida e saliva, e sua calça jeans escura estava marcada por alguns pingos, provavelmente do que deixara escapar quando fora fazer o body shot.

– Está bem? – perguntou o loiro com a voz rouca enquanto encurtava o espaço entre eles.

– Sim. – murmurou o moreno desviando o olhar.

O maior sorriu um pouco e puxou o queixo do outro, fazendo-o olhar para si.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou novamente, se aproximando.

– Sim. – o menor repetiu já hipnotizado pelos lábios que ficavam cada vez mais perto dos seus.

Jason sorriu de lado vendo como o pequeno já se afetara com sua presença e finalmente tomou a boca dele, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo antes de prensá-lo contra a parede do corredor ao lado da porta aberta do banheiro. Sua língua adentrou por entre os lábios rosados sem que pedisse e suas mãos logo encontraram a pele macia que estava escondida por baixo de tantos panos.

– A-aqui não. – o moreno conseguiu dizer em meio ao beijo.

O loiro somente riu abafado e voltou a beijar a boca que já se avermelhava, ignorando o pedido do menor. Seus dedos viajavam por toda a cintura do garoto, acariciando e apertando alguns lugares enquanto apreciava os suspiros e ofegos que eram abafados por seus lábios e língua.

Durante um bom tempo, Jason aproveitou aquele momento, sentindo novamente a pele delicada do pequeno que por meses fizera com que delirasse acordado e despertasse duro pela manhã. Ele não queria perder nenhum detalhe daquele corpo, na verdade ele queria voltar a senti-lo em suas mãos e na sua boca. Com esse desejo falando mais alto, o loiro levou suas palmas até a bunda arredondada do menor e fez com que o garoto tomasse impulso e enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura. Assim que ele se ajeitou confortavelmente contra ele e a parede, o mais velho pode sentir a ereção do outro que já lhe cutucava a barriga. Sua libido enfim se sobrepôs a vontade de apreciar o moreno e ele se encaminhou para o banheiro, fechando a porta com o pé quando enfim passou por ela.

Ele voltou a colocar o garoto no chão e suas mãos logo arrancaram o casaco que ele usava. Seus lábios voltaram a tomar os do moreno enquanto os dedos finos e frios acariciavam seu peito fazendo com que enviasse choques e arrepios por todo o seu corpo. As mãos pequenas então deslizaram para os braços musculosos e chegaram aos pulsos, puxando-os de dentro de sua blusa ao mesmo tempo em que afastava sua boca da do loiro.

O maior lhe olhou confuso e o moreno corou desviando o olhar.

– Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – sussurrou extremamente envergonhado. – Bia e Thalia às vezes não sabem a hora...

– O que? – Jason o cortou segurando ambos os lados do rosto do pequeno com as mãos. Ele riu vendo como o menor teimava em não o olhar e beijou seus lábios com ternura. – Não precisa se desculpar. – disse carinhosamente enquanto capturava a mão direita do moreno com a sua, levando-a até o seu peito. – Você só precisa continuar o que começou.

Nico corou ainda mais e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o loiro a preencheu com sua língua, abafando qualquer coisa que o pequeno estava para dizer. Jason voltou a tocar o garoto de forma ousada e logo já havia desabotoado a calça do mesmo, conseguindo massagear o membro dele por cima da cueca com a sua mão. O moreno gemia sentindo a palma quente do maior sobre si e ondulava, sentindo seu corpo em chamas.

Os beijos do loiro enfim desceram para o pescoço, onde uma série de marcas foi feita, até que uma ideia surgiu em sua mente e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir em expectativa pelo que viria. Suas mãos tomaram o rumo do cós da calça e começaram a puxá-la para baixo, deixando totalmente descoberta a cueca vermelha que marcava o pênis duro do garoto.

Jason afastou o rosto da curva do pescoço do moreno e sorriu malicioso olhando dentro dos orbes castanhos nublados de prazer. Ele se ajoelhou a frente do outro e elevou a blusa, mordiscando a pele pálida que havia ali, sentindo seu pênis pulsar com os sons sensuais que saiam da boca dele. Seus dedos entraram por dentro da barra da cueca e logo a puxaram, deixando livre o membro branco e liso, com a cabeça rosada e apontando para si.

– O-o que...? – Nico tentou formular, mas o loiro levou sua língua até a ponta do falo e ele teve que cortar sua fala para gemer.

– Vamos fazer um jogo, gatinho? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. – Ele se chama: Conte-me a verdade. – ele novamente lambeu a cabeça do pênis do menor e sorriu vendo como ele fechava os olhos pelo prazer. – Então, conte-me. O que você e o tal Luke fizeram?

O garoto respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça. O loiro não tinha direito nenhum de perguntar aquilo. Eles dois não tinham nada...

Dentes rasparam em sua virilha e ele teve que sufocar um resmungo exasperado. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e ele sentiu o azulejo frio às suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que a língua quente do loiro serpenteava próxima a sua intimidade, lambendo-lhe os testículos e a base de seu membro que volta e meia raspava na bochecha bronzeada.

Aquilo estava enlouquecendo-o. Jason tinha uma habilidade fora do comum com aquela língua que o fazia querer segurar os fios loiros e levar a boca dele até seu membro.

– Não vai me dizer? – questionou o maior antes de dar uma mordida na parte interna da coxa do garoto. – O que você fez com o tal Luke?

Nico suspirou em resposta e negou com a cabeça novamente, gemendo em protesto logo em seguida. O loiro deslizou mais uma vez a língua para a base do falo enquanto um dos seus dedos seguia o caminho para o buraco apertado do garoto. Ah, como sentira saudades daquele corpo!

– Nico... – o maior chamou em uma voz grave que enviou arrepios pela pele do pequeno. – Eu te fiz uma pergunta. – ele lambeu a cabeça do membro e o moreno quase gritou um gemido. – O que você e o tal Luke fizeram?

Como se realmente fosse um gato, o garoto murmurou um resmungo, quase como se estivesse chorando. Ele somente queria a boca do loiro em seu pênis. Ele não aguentava mais aquela tortura.

– N-nada. – respondeu ofegante.

O stripper chupou um dos testículos do garoto e o olhou como se quisesse mais uma explicação.

– N-nós... Nós só jogamos... – respondeu com dificuldade.

Jason tomou o membro em seus lábios e o chupou até que saísse de sua boca. O moreno jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo com o toque, esquecido de que estavam no mesmo apartamento que as meninas.

– Que tipo de jogo? – pediu novamente.

Nico respirou fundo, tentando regular a respiração.

– Call of Duty: Ghosts! – disse em um choramingo. – Agora para de me torturar, Jason. Por favor.

– Você não esta mentindo, certo? – o loiro questionou, introduzindo o indicador em sua entrada. – Não sei se você sabe, mas... Eu odeio mentiras... – continuou lambendo-lhe todo o membro mais uma vez.

– Jason... – sua voz era quase um sussurro desesperado. – Por favor.

O maior sorriu de lado e enfim levou todo o comprimento em sua boca, sentindo-o pulsar sobre sua língua quando tudo fora posto para dentro. O moreno gemeu de forma alta e extremamente sensual que fez a calça do loiro parecer ainda mais apertada. Vencendo a vontade de desistir do que estava fazendo para tomá-lo ali no chão frio, o stripper colocou mais um dedo dentro do pequeno buraco ao mesmo tempo em que iniciava os movimentos de vai e vem, deliciando-se com os sons que saltavam pela garganta do pequeno.

O terceiro dedo enfim entrou e o loiro não resistiu em raspar os dentes no comprimento, recebendo um grito sufocado em resposta. Seu sorriso surgiu, mas se recusou a interromper o que fazia. Ele voltou seus olhos para o rosto do menor, apreciando a forma como ele corava de prazer enquanto seus olhos permaneciam cerrados e a boca levemente aberta, deixando que a respiração já desregulada saísse ainda mais superficial. Jason achava que nunca havia visto algo tão puro e erótico em sua vida.

Seus dedos continuaram a massagear a entrada do garoto e, em um golpe de sorte, o loiro conseguiu acertar o ponto de prazer que fez ele se contorcer e gemer bem mais alto do que já fazia. Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios e ele parou o que fazia, esperando o moreno finalmente abrir os olhos e o encarar.

– O-o que? – o pequeno parecia confuso e desnorteado, sem entender porque o loiro havia parado.

– Quero que mantenha seu olhar no meu. – disse com a voz rouca antes de morder a virilha dele ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava novamente a próstata dele.

O moreno gemeu e se contorceu, mas fez de tudo para manter-se olhando nos orbes azuis do maior. Jason sorriu para ele e voltou a tomá-lo por entre os lábios, mantendo um ritmo lento e constante. Não demorou muito para que uma das mãos dele fosse até seus cabelos, mais por apoio do que para tentar algum controle. O loiro continuou com o vai e vem, aproveitando as reações daquele pequeno corpo que já o enlouquecia.

Foi com muita força de vontade que ele se manteve no mesmo lugar quando começou a sentir as pernas do garoto tremerem e seu interior pressionar seus dedos. Ele queria ter seu membro no lugar de sua mão para sentir o interior quente o apertando, mas o gosto do sêmen que passou a sair de dentro do pequeno o fez parar e apreciar o líquido viscoso e doce, esquecendo-se de seus desejos anteriores.

A visão que tinha era maravilhosa. O pequeno se contorcia com a boca aberta e os olhos semicerrados, ainda tentando focar nos azuis que lhe encaravam com voracidade. Seu rosto estava corado e seus dedos se fechavam em um prazer silencioso, que Jason amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ele estava louco para escutar novamente aquele som que o menor fazia ao chegar ao orgasmo.

O loiro continuou a lamber o comprimento do mais novo, limpando o lugar e causando ainda mais prazer ao mesmo que já estava se excitando novamente, e retirou os três dedos de dentro dele, usando somente um para massagear a pele enrugada.

– Isso... – o moreno começou a sussurrar em meio à respiração ofegante. – Eu...

– Shi. – mandou o loiro se elevando para beijar delicadamente os lábios do outro. – Só não fala. Você já fica sensual demais sem usar sua voz.

O pequeno corou e o stripper não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto ele ficava doce daquela forma. Sua boca voltou a tocar a dele e sua língua traçou um caminho carinhosamente para dentro enquanto sua mão descia até a cintura dele, onde novamente elevou a blusa para tocar a pele suave.

Um barulho da porta sendo aberta, rapidamente seguido de um aumento considerável da música que tocava na sala, fez com que as costas de Jason ficassem tensas e seu corpo instintivamente tomasse a frente do menor, escondendo a visão de seu corpo parcialmente desnudo de quem quer que fosse estivesse entrando.

– Está ocupado. – disse com a voz cortante.

– Ah cara, foi mal. – a voz grogue de Ethan disse enquanto o mesmo entrava no banheiro. – Mas eu preciso mesmo me aliviar e os quartos estão todos trancados.

– Eu não me importo. – rosnou o loiro preocupado com o pequeno que escondia o rosto nas mãos. – Dá o fora.

– Ôh man... Não é como se nunca tivéssemos dividido um banheiro. – ele abriu o zíper da calça e tirou o pênis para fora, mirando no vaso e errando feiamente. – Ops... Espero que o dono não se importe.

Jason tinha seu maxilar trincado. Ele virou o rosto para o colega de trabalho, ainda mantendo o cuidado de deixar o menor escondido, e o fuzilou com o olhar.

– Sai. – rosnou novamente. – Agora.

Ethan o olhou curioso e, num movimento súbito, conseguiu ver a sombra de cabelos escuros atrás do corpo musculoso do amigo. Um sorriso divertido brincou em seus lábios e ele sabia que se não tivesse bebido não diria as próximas palavras.

– Ora, ora. Você está com aquela pequena coisa bonita que estava lá fora. Não quer dividir? Aposto que ele...

O que ele apostava Nico nunca saberia, porque Jason, no mesmo momento, saiu de seu lugar e desferiu um soco certeiro no queixo do colega. Ethan cambaleou, mas o moreno não se ateve aquele fato. Ele somente subiu sua roupa e puxou o loiro pela mão, tirando ele do banheiro antes que uma confusão se instalasse ali e a polícia tivesse que ser chamada.

Andando as cegas, ainda zonzo pelo orgasmo que teve, o menor guiou o stripper pelo corredor, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro do apartamento. Ele não sabia aonde ir e o loiro não parecia interessado em saber quando puxou o garoto de encontro a si e circundou sua cintura com seu braço para lhe tomar os lábios.

A primeira coisa que Nico sentiu, depois da boca quente sobre a sua, fora o membro rígido que lhe tocava a barriga. Inesperadamente isso o constrangera. Mas, ao invés do motivo que era esperado, ele sentira-se assim porque incrivelmente esquecera-se do maior depois que havia gozado.

– Eu realmente preciso de você. – resmungou o loiro. – Nu e sob mim. E a não ser que queira isso no corredor da sua casa...

– Cala a boca. – mandou o moreno enquanto corava ainda mais.

Seus beijos desceram para o pescoço bronzeado do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que ele caçava nos bolsos de seu jeans as chaves dos quartos que trancara. Assim que o chaveiro estava em sua mão, ele guiou Jason até o quarto com a porta do Darth Vader onde suas coisas importantes e valiosas estavam trancadas.

Foi um custo para que ele conseguisse abrir a porta tendo o loiro acariciando sua pele por baixo da camisa e os beijos, acompanhados de mordidas e leves chupadas, em seu pescoço, mas finalmente conseguiu. Jason o empurrou para dentro do quarto e rapidamente trancou a porta para logo voltar sua atenção para o menor ainda corado e ofegante. Estava prestes a lhe beijar os lábios rosados quando seus olhos focaram um objeto felpudo em forma extremamente conhecida. Ele levantou a cabeça para enxergar melhor e franziu o cenho.

– Você guardou mesmo? – perguntou se aproximando do arquinho com orelhas de gato.

Era aquele que o menor havia usado no camarim, ele tinha certeza. E, só de lembrar o rosto corado contorcido em prazer enquanto os óculos e a tiara balançavam pelas estocadas, fazia o maior sentir seu membro pulsar.

– Ah, sim... – o moreno respondeu um tanto envergonhado. – Achou que tinha jogado fora? – murmurou sem realmente querer uma resposta.

O loiro sorriu malicioso tomando o objeto nas mãos e se voltou para o pequeno que o olhava curiosamente. Ele se aproximou com seu sorriso aumentando consideravelmente e então a ficha caiu em Nico e seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Não. – disse com a voz baixa, porém firme. – De novo não.

O stripper somente riu e o beijou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o arquinho em sua cabeça.

– Ah, de novo sim. – falou divertido. – Pequeno gatinho.

Nico resmungou, parecendo cada vez mais com um gato e Jason não hesitou em subir suas mãos por dentro da camisa dele para retirar aquele pano incômodo que não o deixava tocar a pele que tanto desejava, antes de tomar seus lábios de forma bruta. Seus dedos desceram pela linha da coluna dele indo para em sua bunda que ele não pode deixar de apertar, e seus dentes entraram em trabalho para marcar a boca rosada ao ponto de deixá-la vermelha.

Suspiros saiam pelos lábios do moreno que fazia com que o maior quisesse jogá-lo contra a parede e rasgar as roupas restantes para transar com ele ali mesmo. Sua consciência, no entanto, estava sempre a lhe lembrar de que estava lidando com o um ser frágil que, mesmo sendo homem, era puro e inocente e ele queria que se mantivesse assim. Com cuidado ele novamente desabotoou a calça do garoto fazendo-a descer e deixando a cargo do moreno de terminar de retirá-la, suas mãos passearam pela barra da cueca, mas ainda sem a intenção de abaixá-la.

Os dedos frios do menor se encontravam, até aquele momento, na lateral do corpo bronzeado, traçando linhas imaginárias em suas costelas que fazia toda a pele se arrepiar. Jason puxou as mãos do garoto que estavam perto de chegar aos seus mamilos e as levou até a sua calça em um pedido mudo para que ele a retirasse. Nico hesitou por alguns segundos, dividido entre a ousadia que o álcool lhe trouxera e a vergonha que subia por suas bochechas, mas seus dedos logo entraram em trabalho, desabotoando a calça e, rapidamente, acariciando o membro extremamente duro do maior.

Um gemido saiu pela boca do loiro, abafado pelo pescoço alvo que ele mordiscava, e ele não pôde se impedir de chupar o local com força. O garoto sabia que aquilo daria uma enorme marca em sua pele, mas não conseguiu censurar o outro pelo ato. Suas mãos continuaram trabalhando, baixando a calça jeans do outro, ansioso por mais. Sempre mais.

Eles se encaminharam trôpegos, enquanto tiravam as calças dos corpos, em direção ao chaise negro que havia em um canto de frente a televisão, e o loiro o depositou ali, deitado de barriga pra cima, para lhe encarar. Era uma bela visão aquele corpo magro e branco, vestido somente com uma cueca vermelha que apertava o membro ereto do garoto e usando os óculos e aquela tiara ridícula, mas que só deixava o menor ainda mais delicioso, em contraste com o tecido negro do sofá.

– Eu provavelmente já devo ter dito isso... – ele começou enquanto se abaixava para o tronco nu, querendo lhe mordiscar a pele. – Mas você é a visão mais sexy que eu já tive.

Nico corou ainda mais e Jason se adiantou para lhe beijar as bochechas quentes.

– Não fale besteira. – resmungou.

O loiro riu e pegou uma das pequenas mãos, levando-a em direção a frente de sua cueca. Os dedos finos tocaram o volume que se encontrava ali e ele se abaixou até orelha do menor.

– Eu disse que é a visão mais sexy. – disse em um tom forte. – Se eu digo, é verdade.

O moreno suspirou e voltou a beijar os lábios do maior, aproveitando as carícias por seu corpo enquanto fazia o mesmo na nuca e na lateral do corpo bronzeado. As enormes mãos do loiro enfim desceram até a cueca vermelha e a puxou rapidamente, lançando-a do outro lado do quarto. Seu corpo se colou ao do menor e as mãos de dedos finos finalmente desceram até a base da coluna do stripper, sentindo-o estremecer antes de conseguir adentrar no tecido e o forçar para baixo.

Jason ajudou o pequeno a lhe despir e abandonou o tecido negro no chão, dando maior atenção à fricção entre os dois corpos que lançava choques de prazer por todo seu corpo. Sua boca desceu para o ombro magro, onde depositou uma mordida e logo se elevou até o lóbulo da orelha, que fez questão de lamber e chupar, recebendo um resmungo em resposta junto com uma ondulação do corpo pequeno, querendo ainda mais contato.

– Não, dessa vez eu vou fazer diferente, gatinho. – sussurrou apertando a cintura dele com uma das mãos. – Eu quero você de quatro.

Nico ofegou e buscou o olhar do loiro.

– M-mas...

– De quatro. – repetiu soando irredutível.

O moreno o encarou por alguns segundos, indeciso, mas logo se movimentou, querendo atender ao pedido do loiro. Jason se afastou e deixou que o pequeno se colocasse confortável com a bunda apontada para sua direção. Era uma imagem que nunca conseguiria esquecer. Aquela bunda branca que escondida o pequeno buraco que o fazia enlouquecer todas as manhãs por ter sonhado com o último sexo que tiveram, as costas arqueadas com os dois furinhos na base da coluna, os cabelos negros bagunçados junto com o arquinho, e, o principal, o pênis com a cabeça rosada e brilhante um pouco escondido pelas coxas e os testículos. Inconscientemente sua mão se apoiou em uma das nádegas, forçando-a a se abrir e o pequeno buraco estava ali, deliciosamente vermelho depois das atividades no banheiro.

O loiro então se inclinou sobre o corpo, sentindo o pênis raspar na fenda da bunda do garoto, e se apoiou com uma mão no braço do chaise, abaixando o rosto para conseguir sussurrar ao ouvido do menor.

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – ele mordeu o pescoço do moreno com força. – Que você merecia uns tapas. – ele acariciou a bunda do menor e a apertou. – Mas você está tão deliciosamente vermelho que eu não consigo resistir. – seu membro abriu caminho entre as nádegas do pequeno, ameaçando entrar nele. – Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou. – Mas... – ele entrou rapidamente, fazendo com que o garoto trincasse o maxilar para não gritar com a dor. – Eu realmente não consigo resistir.

Por alguns minutos o loiro se manteve parado, esperando o moreno relaxar e, enquanto isso, ele seguia mordiscando e lambendo os ombros, as costas e a nuca sensível do mesmo. Por fora ele tentava demonstrar autocontrole, calma e cavalheirismo, mas pode dentro ele era puro fogo. Seu membro estava sendo apertado pelo interior do garoto, que não parava de contrair os músculos na tentativa de acomodá-lo, e, a cada pressão mais forte, ele sentia uma imensa vontade de se movimentar para foder – no sentido mais duro da palavra – o pequeno.

– Sinto muito. – sussurrou depois de um tempo.

Nico sentia-se ardendo e, mesmo que em parte fosse um fogo bom, o resto queimava em dor pela entrada súbita e sem lubrificação. Seus olhos se encheram de água e seu maxilar permanecia trincado. Mesmo os carinhos que o loiro lhe dava não era o suficiente para fazer com que relaxasse totalmente.

– Nico... – o maior o chamou. – Nico, fale comigo.

– Cala a boca. – rosnou.

– Eu te machuquei?

– Só cala a maldita boca!

O loiro tentou segurar uma risada, mas foi praticamente impossível.

– Arisco. – disse enquanto raspava os lábios na nuca dele. – Já disse que eu gosto de você assim, pronto para me arranhar.

O moreno o ignorou e tentou respirar fundo, querendo relaxar para finalmente sentir o prazer. Demorou mais que o esperado, mas quando enfim a parte insuportável se dissipou, ele rebolou contra o quadril do maior, escutando ele gemer e apertar sua cintura entre os dedos.

– Já está melhor? – questionou preocupado. – Eu espero...

– Pela terceira vez. – Nico murmurou lhe olhando por cima do ombro. – Cala a boca.

Jason sorriu e sentiu seu pênis pulsar com aquela visão que tinha do garoto. Ele se moveu lentamente, ainda preocupado com o menor, e deu a primeira estocada, escutando o gemido de aprovação por parte dele. Aquele som foi o momento de sua perdição. A ideia de agir com cuidado e leveza foi por água abaixo e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que finalmente tinha aquele corpo a sua mercê. Seu desejo se sobrepôs a razão e o próximo movimento foi feito com força e rudeza levando o menor a ofegar.

O resto do que foi feito foi meio nebuloso. O loiro seguiu com os movimentos brutos, segurando uma das mãos do menor com força no braço da chaise negra, enquanto o garoto ouvia seus gemidos ficando cada vez mais altos e desesperados. Não demorou para que ele achasse seu ponto de prazer e arremetesse ali por várias e várias vezes, fazendo seu corpo ficar ainda mais quente. Os óculos, não aguentando a força com que o corpo era sacudido em meio ao vai e vem, caíram do rosto fino do menor e quicou para fora do estofado, caindo no chão, sendo logo seguido pelo arquinho.

Ambos se encontravam cada vez mais perto de explodirem. Nico sentia Jason lhe mordendo as costas e apertando ainda mais sua cintura, e ele sabia que na manhã seguinte estaria todo marcado, mas isso não era um fato importante naquele momento. Não aguentando mais tantas sensações e desejos, estes guardados durante meses, o loiro chegou ao ápice primeiro, gemendo abafadamente por ter seus dentes cravados na carne do ombro do moreno. O menor veio um segundo depois, gritando e se contraindo contra o membro do maior, que só sentiu seu orgasmo ser potencializado com aquilo. Os dois caíram no sofá em exaustão, com o loiro quase esmagando o pequeno corpo abaixo de si.

Quando enfim Jason percebeu que seu peso estava caindo todo em cima do moreno, ele se moveu, saindo de dentro do garoto e seguiu para o chão, deitando-se sobre o tapete. O menor virou o rosto para o olhar e o loiro estendeu a mão, pedindo para que ele viesse se deitar sobre ele. O pequeno aceitou, mas, quando se levantou, todo o seu corpo protestou em dor e esperma começou a escorrer por entre sua bunda. Finalmente a ficha caiu e o garoto se virou nervoso para o que se encontrava deitado no chão.

– Você... – ele corou. – A camisinha...

Jason ficou branco. Ele esquecera completamente da camisinha.

– E-eu... – ele se sentou preocupado e olhou nos olhos castanhos. – Você é limpo?

Nico corou ainda mais e concordou com a cabeça. O loiro suspirou um pouco aliviado e voltou a se estirar no chão, puxando o menor pela mão para que deitasse sobre si.

– Então está tudo bem. – murmurou enquanto o moreno se acomodava em seu peito. – Essa foi a primeira vez que eu fiz sexo sem camisinha.

O garoto corou e evitou olhar nos olhos azuis do maior, preferindo acariciar o peito dele com a ponta do indicador.

– Devo mencionar que também deve ter sido o melhor. – continuou.

Nico ficou ainda mais vermelho e escondeu o rosto no corpo musculoso, desistindo das carícias que fazia.

– E você se envergonhando torna tudo ainda mais perfeito. – sussurrou virando o corpo e fazendo com que Nico ficasse sob si novamente.

O moreno olhou para cima, fixando seu olhar no azul brilhante que lhe encarava com um brilho apaixonado... Não! Ele se corrigiu mentalmente. Era somente um brilho. Um brilho pós-sexo. Somente isso.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados com os dentes lhe mordiscando o pescoço, que já começava a arroxear em alguns pontos, e sua mão, inconscientemente – deve-se salientar – viajou até o ombro do loiro, onde fincou as unhas, e desceu arranhando até a base das costas dele. Jason estremeceu com o toque e gemeu ao sentir as unhas rasparem em um dos seus pontos sensíveis.

– O que...

– Você não disse que gosta quando estou pronto para te arranhar? – sussurrou tentando usar um tom sensual, mas que aos ouvidos de ambos saiu mais como manhoso.

Jason sorriu malicioso e tomou os lábios finos, iniciando um beijo quente, mas calmo e suave. Seus dedos desceram até a cintura do menor, querendo acariciar o lugar, mas um gemido dolorido saiu da boca do garoto e ele rompeu o beijo, voltando o olhar para o local. Marcas roxas se encontravam ali com a forma de seus dedos. Um misto de vergonha e ódio de si mesmo subiu por sua garganta e ele se virou preocupado para o moreno.

– E-eu...

– Esta tudo bem. – murmurou fechando os olhos e elevando os braços para cima. – Daqui a dois dias vai estar melhor.

O loiro continuou a encarar o rosto do menor, sem reação ao que escutara e via. O copo dele estava esticado e o rosto pendendo para trás, com os lábios entreabertos e o rubor pós-orgasmo em suas bochechas. Ele novamente se perguntou com algo tão puro podia ser tão erótico ao ponto de fazê-lo ficar duro somente com um movimento ou pose inconsciente.

Jason queria descer seus lábios até o do garoto e se deliciar mais uma vez com aquele corpo, mas, assim que acariciou a lateral do rosto dele, percebeu que o mesmo dormia tranquilamente. Seu peito aqueceu e ele plantou um beijo na testa do mesmo antes de se afastar do corpo pequeno e procurar suas roupas. Ele adoraria ficar, mas isso significaria compromisso e ele não queria ter compromisso com ninguém. Não naquele momento.

Ele se vestiu, colocando a cueca e a calça e se voltou para o pequeno corpo machucado pelos seus toques e encolhido como uma bola. Ele queria muito levá-lo para o quarto, mas não sabia o caminho e nem queria perguntar para as meninas que estavam lá fora. Sua única opção fora colocá-lo no sofá e vesti-lo com a cueca vermelha antes de se afastar em direção a um armário a procura de um cobertor. Foi com uma surpresa, no entanto, que ele encontrou fileiras intermináveis de jogos para todos os tipos de console, alguns controles antigos e uns três bonequinhos de Star Wars.

Um sorriso pintou no seu rosto e ele pegou o único personagem que conhecia realmente. Darth Vader. O mesmo que estava na porta do quarto como enfeite. Ele o levaria como refém para que o moreno não deixasse de ligar.

Ele fechou o armário e sua busca continuou, encontrando frutos em uma pequena bancada, onde numa das portas em baixo havia um cobertor azul, pequeno e velho. Assim que ele o abriu descobriu se tratar de um tema infantil e sabia que provavelmente pertencera ao garoto que dormia na chaise quando era criança. Ele sorriu um pouco com aquilo e cobriu o corpo pequeno com o que tinha em mãos antes de se mover para a porta e sair dali silenciosamente, deixando-o sozinho.

_____

Em algum motel ali por perto, a ruiva se levantava suavemente, deixando as cobertas escorregarem por seu corpo.

– Ah, que manhã maravilhosa. – sorriu olhando para o lado. – Você é um garanhão, Ethan. – murmurou sonolenta.

– Concordo. – outra voz disse. A morena se levantou e arregalou os olhos para a ruiva. – Rachel?

– Bianca? – ela retribuiu no mesmo tom e depois suspirou. – A noite foi mesmo boa.

– Também acho. – uma terceira voz se revelou e de pé, na porta, estava o stripper moreno, Ethan.

As meninas se entreolharam e levantaram o lençol apenas para encontrar Leo, o stripper latino. Elas voltaram a se entreolhar, estupefatas.

– Ah. Meu. Deus. – disseram juntas para logo caírem na risada.


End file.
